Captive
by IrishRose013
Summary: The untold story of Aslan and the White Witch.


**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters. You are amazing C.S. Lewis. **

**WARNING: There will be some language and some violence. **

**Chapter 1**

Aslan pounced pinning the White Witch to the ground, her eyes became wide with fright. Time seemed to stand still as they locked gazes and she knew that her time had come. Releasing a great roar Aslan sank his teeth into the witch. She released a cry, and then all fell silent. Aslan gazed upon Jadis a moment more before turning to the boy saying, "It is finished."

With a sigh, peter turned to his brother and sisters and wrapped them in a warm embrace. Lucy, the youngest, pulled the bottle from her pouch and gave a questioning glance to the others with a grin. They all nodded in agreement and began the search for the injured within the battle field.

All of Narnia had great cause for celebration. The frost was gone the prophecy fullfilled and loved ones returned once again to there family and friends. There would be four new rulers in the land and they would be the beginning of peace and prosperity. The witch relieved of her powers, and her staff broken. Jadis's reign of terror was now at an end. That evening, ceremonies commenced and all of Narnia watched on as the sons and daughters of Adam and Eve were crowned. Aslan, satisfied with how things had turned, silently slipped away from the castle. He returned once again to the sight of the battle field, traveling deep into the night to where the rocks and mountains became one with the sky. It was there that he found her.

Jadis, the once great White Witch looked up into the eyes of the great lion.

"Kill me." she whispered.

Aslan shook his head sadly. Jadis took in a shaky breath and began to raise herself upon her forearm.

"You owe me this much!" She screamed and then fell back to the ground, crying out in pain from the bite upon her shoulder.

Aslan came to her. Shutting her eyes preparing for the worst, Aslan opened his mouth and breathed into her. A blue light surrounded them and the earth seamed to tremble as the ice magic began to leave the White Witch. Her body bowing from the release of such energy, curving her spine ever so lightly off the ground. He took his paw and placed it beneath her bowed frame. A small whimper escaped her lips and a single tear began to roll down her cheek, freezing in its place. All that she knew was now coming to an end. Aslan released the magical hold letting her body become one again with the earth, and just as she began to slip into darkness a light encompassed the great lion.

"Your reign is over. You will live, and all that is broken will be mended."

"What if I don't want to be mended..."she whispered. Her body shook and then became still as she slipped into a dreamless oblivion.

The light that had encompased him grew brighter and lion fell and in an instant began to take new form. As the light died, his lungs once again filled with air. Stretching the muscles in his arms, and staring at the now human hands that were before him. He looked to Jadis, seeing her crumpled form upon the ground, and hoisted her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so...sorry." holding her close, he began the long journey back to his home.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Aslan carried the unconsious woman to his chambers, placing her upon his bed. He examined the bite upon her shoulder knowing it would not heal for some time.

(What have I gotten myself into?)

Seeing that her breathing was irregular, he placed his hands above her and noticed the areas that would need his attention.

Healing the few broken ribs and bruises upon her body, the ice queen slid into a much more relaxed state of sleep. He placed a damp cloth upon her brow in attempt to calm the fever that had taken over her. All that could be done was to wait. So he placed a chair by her bedside and took watch.

_***Flashback**_

"Aslan, this fantasy that you have created is not real. She has been plotting from the very beginning. The flirting, the affections that she has shown towards you... She wants, no, craves power. If things continue, there will be no stopping her. She is not the woman you thought her to be. The frost will take her just as it did her father." "We don't know that. She is fighting even now and I believe that she can bear this." "For your own good,You must let her go. I see the storm in her eyes and I have seen her wield the power. You must make her believe that you do not love her. It is the only way." "I can not..." "You must and you will. Go to her. Lie to her and then you leave her. For the sake of the realm." "I love her!" "Then lie to her. Lie to save her."

Tears began to flow freely down his face."I will do as you ask, my King, my Father."  
**  
*End Flashback**

As she began to stir beside him, Aslan slid silently from the chair, and sank into the shadows within the room.

The white witch slowly opened her eyes. Stretching, she felt a stab of pain and her hand went to her shoulder. She concentrated on the bandage stained with blood; and in an instant, memories of the battle came flooding back to her.  
Wildly her eyes danced across the room, realization striking,"This place...it could'nt be.."

"Speaking to yourself. Never a good sign."

Recognizing his voice, she backed against the headboard.

"You had a duty to fulfill, didn't you lion?" she replied coldly and when he said nothing she spoke again."Speak, I know you are here."

(Why does he not answer?)

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

She heard footsteps. He hesitated for a moment but knew that this moment had to come. Slowly he stepped from the shadows.  
She watched as he came from the darkness, taking in the sight of him.

"No..."her breath was coming shorter and her eyes locked with his.

Noticing her clothing laying on the table beside her, she wrapped the sheat to her body. Slowly she reached for her corset, praying that the object she searched for was still housed within. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the hilt of her blade, she launched herself from the bed, taking him by suprise and knocking him to the floor.

"Foolish man. I killed you once; I will do it again." She hissed, pressing the blade to his throat.

Grunting he said, "Your body needs time to rest."

Her forheadhead gleamed with perspiration. "Do not give me your pity, for I do not desire nor do I require it." she pressed the dagger further into his skin...she waited. Aslan looked deep into her eyes, "Jadis..." "Do not call me by that name!" Breathing heavily she rose, releasing him. "You are unarmed, choose your weapon and we will finish this." She growled.

"Fighting will not fix what once..."

"Jadis is dead!. She died long ago. Enough, finish this!"

He shook his head sadly, "Just remember, that you asked for this."

The witch began towards him, Aslan waved his hand through the air and wave of pain swept over her shoulder. She fell to her knees dropping the weapon. looking at him in astonishment.

"What have you done to me?"Feeling afraid for the first time in a long time, the witch stood, and with each step aslan took towards her, she took a step back until she found herself pressed against a wall.

"I have marked you and bound your powers. You can not harm me or anyone within my watch."

"Why did you not take my life? That is the law." she said in the smallest of whisper.

"And just who do you think wrote that law?" he locked gazes with her. (When had her eyes turned this ice blue?)

Feeling week, and near defeat, she began to fall. Holding fast to her, he guided her to the floor. "It is not for me to decide. There are things to be considered. But you will face the consequences for your actions." with these last words, she lost consciensness and fell into a deep sleep.

Aslan once again carried her to the bed, placing her under the comforter, lighting a fire to calm the chill that had formed in the room. The flames cast a glow upon the room and he watched as she slumbered on.

"Jadis, I know you are still in there. You just have to be."

He leaned down to her sleeping form and whispered "Death is not an option for you."

....................................................................................................................................................................

A soft glow encompassed the room as the sun had just started to rise. Slowly, the woman opened her eyes and once again took in her surroundings. Looking to the chair at her side she recognized the sleeping form of Aslan.

_What is he playing at?_Slowly she pulled back the covers. Keeping her eyes fixed upon his sleeping form she quietly made her way for the door.

"You won't get very far, I can assure you." She stopped.

"What is to become of me?"

"You will go before the rulers of Narnia."

"Do not toy with me. You have always.."

"You truly don't understand. Your crimes were against Narnians and those children. Those children now rule what you attempted to destroy. They will be your judge."

"Those children are simply that, Children. They will ask for my blood which should have been taken upon that mountain side."

"And it was if I remember correctly. It just did not...you think me cruel."

"I know you are just that." she paused. "What next, you have me locked up for all of eternity? How… noble"

"I will be there to see that things are judged fairly." He said.

_Why does he stare? Does he mean to attack?_

_Has she always been so beautiful?_

She turned from him holding the sheet close to her body. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'm afraid they were destroyed. But I will have something sent up for you. First, it would not be a bad idea for you to bathe. Some of those wounds could still stand to be doctored. You will find everything you need in the room to your right and when you are done clothes shall be provided." Warily he watched her and took in a deep breath.

"I can not harm you. Why do you act so?" she breathed.

"I do not fear you. I just wonder where the woman I used to know went."

"She left the day you shattered her heart and in her place, I came." she stated.

They stayed this way a moment longer before she turned from him to enter the other room.

"I know where you are at all times. So any attempt to escape would be in vain."

"When all of this is said and done?" she asked.

"You will face your judges."

The ice queen looked away in defiance, trying not to let her fears get the best of her.

"I will allow no harm to come to you."

"They will kill me on sight."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

_He is weak. i will find a way to use this._

"You best get started. We have a long journey ahead of us."


End file.
